Stereoscopic display device has characteristics of large amount of information, being capable of reproducing all the three-dimensional information of an actual scene, so that a viewer can see the distance and depth of each object in an image from the display device directly, thus the viewer can obtain more overall and intuitive information. Therefore, with the rapid development of the stereoscopic display technology, there is also a growing demand for stereoscopic display device. Traditional stereoscopic display device requires the viewer wearing assistant tools such as polarized glasses, complementary colors glasses or LCD shutter glasses; though it has a good stereoscopic effect, it is not suit for public places, especially the advertising display and so on. Therefore, the naked eye stereoscopic display technology without the aid of an external assistant tool has become a research hotspot in the field of display technology at present.
The existing naked eye three-dimensional stereoscopic display technology is mainly developed based on binocular parallax, which is mainly grating stereoscopic display device. In a grating stereoscopic display device, a grating should be mounted on a display panel of a plane display device. The grating can be a lenticular grating or a slit grating; the displayed images can then be separated with the separating effect of the grating.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 1a, a grating 11 (taking a slit grating as an example) is an optical device composed of a plurality of spaced slits 111; each slit 111 of the slit grating 11 can expose a part of a plurality of sub pixels. A single eye of a viewer can only see sub pixels of one column on the display panel 10 through one slit on the grating; for example, a left eye can only see sub pixels of the odd columns; a right eye can only see sub pixels of the even columns. In this way, a pair of stereoscopic images with horizontal parallax is formed by two images respectively composed of sub pixels of odd and even columns; by means of the fusion activity of the brain, a stereoscopic image with depth perception is ultimately formed.
However, as shown in FIG. 1b, light emitted from each sub pixel of the display panel 10 passes through a black matrix 12 and an array of the grating 11; since the spatial frequency of the black matrix 12 is close to the spatial frequency of the grating 11, the superposition of light passing through the black matrix 12 and light passing through the grating 11 forms bright and dark stripes, resulting in visual block, i.e. the Moire fringes shown in FIG. 1c, reducing the effect of stereoscopic display.